


Quiet Surprises

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: Alpha Loki/Omega Thor [1]
Category: Norse Mythology - Fandom, Thor (2011)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has no choice but to walk and remember how he found out Thor was an Omega as he patiently waits for Thor's labour to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> It was written after I realized that despite there being quite a few stories of Omega! Loki and Alpha Thor, there hasn't ever been one of Omega Thor and Alpha Loki. It's believable, since Thor does let his brother dominate him from time to time. It was an interesting concept, so that was how this came around.

He paced the entire time that Thor was in labour with their child, their mother deciding it would be best if Loki waited outside. Both were too wound up and agitated and the birth was going to be stressful enough as it was. 

Loki hadn't wanted to leave. Not when Thor was writing around in that large bed, his legs splayed as he laboured to bring their child forth. But the flat stare he had received from the All-Father was enough to make him acquiesce. 

Not that he was afraid of their father. No. But he could read the warning in that stare. He knew, that if Thor didn't survive, if the child was still born, or f they both died, he would be blamed. 

He paced the halls, his lip nearly chewed to pieces as he fervently prayed and hoped that Thor and the child would survive the birth just fine. 

Although there was the rivalry, the jibes, the resentments, and the occasional physical altercation...They loved each other. And Loki simply couldn't imagine a life without Thor to tease him out of his moods, to talk to him, to offer words of encouragement when things looked horribly bleak. He knew that he wouldn't be able to survive long without him around.

Not just because of the implications and insinuations that everyone would throw at him if Thor were to die. 

No. He didn't care about what they said about him. He had long learned to ignore the insults and get revenge for the ones that particularly stung. It was the idea of a life without his golden brother, his mercurial moods, his generosity and good-heartedness that made the possibility of a life without him unbearable. 

He had known, that it could have been a possibility, the minute that Thor had come to him, frantic, red faced, smelling of his heat and all but throwing himself into Loki's arms. 

Loki had finally understood why Thor seemed immune to all the Omegas going into heat in Asgard. Despite their best efforts, Thor had all but ignored the frantic attentions of the Omegas that wanted to mate with what was supposed to be the strongest Alpha around. After all, who was going to doubt that the Son of Odin and Frigga would be anything less than an Alpha?

When pressed, Odin simply had chalked it up to late development. After all, it wasn't unheard of and no one was going to think that Thor might have been either a Beta or an Omega. There was simply no chance of it happening, with his lineage. 

Loki had snorted once he had managed to control his baser impulses and get Thor into his bedroom and away from anyone that would say anything to the king. Or worse, try and claim him right there in the corridors of the palace. It was a miracle that he was thinking as clearly as he was, since Thor's heat-enhanced scent was all over the place. 

If he hadn't had such self control, he would have already ripped Thor's clothes off and claimed him.

But even his self-control wasn't perfect and he wasn't immune to the needs of his heat or his brother, who was writhing in agony, his clothes long disposed of as he sought to get relief from the heat that was threatening to burn him from the inside out. 

His control snapped then and he claimed Thor. Not as gently as he should have. Or could have, but he knew that would come later. When the first claiming and mating were done and he had done his best to follow his body's biological demands. He would make love to Thor. Gently, passionately and murmur words of endearment in his hair and show affection in the privacy of their rooms. 

That was how it went. For hours, days, they lost track. All he was aware of was how Thor felt when they made love, his cries, the way he moved and the way he looked at Loki with lust glazed grey eyes. Loki made sure to memorize the sights and sounds for a later time. He didn't want to forget how beautiful Thor had looked lying underneath him, bare and vulnerable and open.

Loki didn't think that he was going to get to see that sight again. Despite their mating, Loki had a feeling that they wouldn't be allowed to carry on. Or at least until Thor had another heat and needed his love and mate to be near him to give him relief.

He didn't see their father being sympathetic to their sons having been mated and for his younger son to have been born an Alpha, rather than his oldest. He would be humiliated and take it as a slur upon the house of Odin, that his preferred heir was out of the running due to simple biology.

But Loki refused to think of the consequences and spoil the time he had with Thor. 

Maybe that was his mistake. In sinking too deeply into the moment and not thinking logically about what would happen next. He still feels a burning sense of shame at dismissing the possibility of a pregnancy. It was Thor's first heat and Loki himself hadn't ever gotten Sigyn to conceive when they had come together during their cycles. So he didn't think that it could be a possibility.

He recognized the signs of Thor's pregnancy before anyone else could point them out. The morning sickness, the sweet milk scent and the fainting spells had clued him in and made it all too obvious to Odin and Frigga that their son was an Omega.

Odin hadn't taken the news well, as Loki had guessed and Frigga had all but shut Thor away, only grudgingly allowing Loki visits after Thor started to pine away for Loki. She still loved both of them, they were her children. But she needed time to get over the disappointment and her fear that Thor wouldn't survive the birth.

Thor was very young to be giving birth and first heat births were notoriously difficult. Loki didn't need anyone to tell him that. He had already devoured all the information when he had realized that Thor was pregnant. He had dived into knowledge and had used it to soothe himself when he wasn't near Thor. It was his way of dealing with the situation as Thor's pregnancy progressed.

Thor had gone into labour early and Loki had only had time to witness Thor writhing in agony and the blood trickling from his tights before Loki was shoved out of the chamber, left to walk the halls with his memories and thoughts and dread pooling uncomfortably in his stomach. 

He knew it had been hours by how the the light had softened and how it was darker in the corridors, but no one had come to get him. He swallowed his rage and concern and walked to the chamber, determined to break his way in if necessary. 

It turned out he didn't have to. The doors were opened and a nervous maid was standing there, her face falling into an expression of relief at seeing him there. Maids didn't like to fetch him, since he tended to be curt and terrifying if they interrupted him at the wrong time. 

He brushed past her and entered the chamber, relieved to see Thor, pale and exhausted, with tangled hair and his face greasy, holding a wrapped bundle. Frigga stood nearby, directing the maids and smiling over the sight of her grandchild in Thor's arms.

He rushed up to the bed and carefully sat down, moving close to Thor and wrapping his arms around his new family.

The child was red faced, with sleepy green eyes and tufts of blonde hair. He was so caught up in staring at the child that he nearly missed Thor's quiet announcement of the gender.

A boy. Their son.

Loki kissed his temple and closed his eyes in relief and joy.

End.


End file.
